Fwog
Description The Fwog resembles a teal, two-limbed, real-world frog, with three eyes and big magenta lips. Its back is covered in purple crystals. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by slowly shifting its body side to side. From time to time it will do a small hop. Song Audio sample: The Fwog's contribution to an island song is a soprano voice that goes "waouh". Its voice in Plant Island is much higher than it is in any other island. On Plant Island, it sings "Wawawawawawao". On Air Island, it sings, "Wao wao WAO wao WAO! Wao! Wawawao!" On Water Island, it sings "Wawao wao wao! WaWAO wao wao!" Breeding The Fwog can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Water and Earth. + Toe Jammer and Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin A play on the word frog, as if spoken by Elmer Fudd. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Fwog page. Notes *Even though the Fwog's bio in the game says it creates excitement in other monsters, the Fwog doesn't seem to act happy. Of course, it's hard to tell if a frog is happy, except perhaps for another frog. *Fwogs' elements may also reference that frogs are amphibians and live on earth and in the water. *One of the default names for a Fwog is Jeremiah, a reference to the Three Dog Night song "Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog." Category:Monsters Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island